


Merry Christmas

by Soubriquets



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensation Play, Sexual Assault, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soubriquets/pseuds/Soubriquets
Summary: Set during the Heavens Arena Arc.Killua and Gon planned to spend Christmas alone together. But Illumi takes Killua home to be with his family for the holidays. Gon doesn’t want to spend Christmas eve alone...





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is kind of just an excuse to write really bad Christmas themed smut.  
> My first fic ever, but there’s not enough seasonal fics out there and I felt inspired. Start with something small.  
> Even though he’s 11 in the anime near this arc. I kind of prefer you think of him as at least 18 or above. At least that’s what I was going for. But I still can’t help but ship.  
> Please try not to kink shame me. The tags are a warning.

It’s Christmas eve and the city was a crowded mass of people getting ready for the holidays. Two boys pushed their way through the crowds on their way back to the Heavens Arena decorations and sweets in hand. A cold wind blew through the city chilling Gon to the bone, he shivered and sniffled softly.  
“Why does it have to be so cold? It’s freezing out here.”  
Killua smiled, “Well that’s what tends to happen in the winter, it gets cold.” He gave Gon a playful shove making his friend slip and fall into the snow.  
“Ahhh hay!” Gon remarked recovering in just enough time to pelt his friend with snow balls.  
“I’ve got you now.” Killua said picking up a mountain of snow in his arms and dumping it on Gon’s head. Gon looked up at Killua with sore red cheeks and snowflakes all over his lashes.  
He shook off the snow and they both giggled childishly. When he was back on his feet he bent down to pick up the bags he had dropped. “Killua wouldn’t you want to be with your family this year? I know I’m really missing my aunt.”  
“No not really it’s kinda dark and dingy there and my family are all usually out on missions. It’s not much of a Christmas without them. Sure, I have our servants, Milluki and Alluka but it’s not the same.” Killua looked down sadly and kicked at the snow round his feet. Gon sensed he’d hit a nerve and tried to lighten the mood.  
“Well we can have the best Christmas ever together this year.” He said shoving the packages aside, so he could hold his friends hand.  
“Thanks, Gon. We better get back. I don’t know why you’d think it was a good idea to trounce about in the snow wearing green shorts.”  
They carried on walking, picking up the pace a little as snow began to fall harder on their heads.  
“I sure wish you could come over to ours this year, but I know aunt Mito’s sick. She can’t even get out of bed.”  
“She’ll be better in no time.” Killua reassured him.

When they got back to Killua’s room the snowy-haired teen dropped the sweets and decorations on the floor and laid across his bed. “It’s good to have you around for Christmas you know. I’d be bored to tears without you.”  
Gon jumped on the bed beside Killua with a big cheesy grin on his face. “We brought back tinsel and now we get to put up a tree all of our very own.”  
“What did you get to put on top?” Gon asked.  
“A star.” Killua replied. Killua smiled as he watched Gon’s face light up with glee. All the small things seemed to impress Gon the most Killua thought absentmindedly, things he wouldn’t think twice about. Killua’s mind drifted to his family, Illumi would never smile like that.  
His train of thought was interrupted when Gon shook him.  
“Can we do it now? Let’s put the tree up pleeeeease!” Gon said excitement in his eyes.  
“I mean we might as well but aren’t we starting a bit late? I mean it’s Christmas eve. We were lucky the shops were even open.” Killua replied jumping off the bed.  
“Then the sooner the better don’t you think?” Gon’s eyes twinkled as he started to unpack their Christmas decorations.  
Suddenly Killua stopped dead and he started to focus, he felt a strange nen presence coming from inside the building.  
“Don’t you feel that?” Killua said his smiling face becoming dead serious.  
“It’s probably nothing, nen users come in and out of the top floors all the time. Is it really a reason to be worried?” Gon argued.  
“No this is different. This is Illumi’s nen.”  
“Why would Illumi be here?” Gon asked feeling the sense of urgency come off his friend in waves.  
“I don’t know but it’s best to clear out before he finds me,” Killua decided. His eyes darted to Gon hoping that he might be able to get them out a nearby window before his sibling turned up.  
He listened more closely, and he could hear faint footsteps coming from outside the hall.  
Damn it.  
Illumi sauntered in with the same intense look he always had. “Killu,” He remarked.  
“What do you want? We’re busy.” Killua snapped. He shot his brother an angry scowl.  
“Mom wanted you back at the family’s mansion this year. Not playing around with your...friend. You will be coming home with me.” Illumi explained.  
His eyes darted to Gon and then back to Killua.  
“You can’t come fetch me all the time like I’m some dumb kid.” Killua whined enraged.  
Illumi walked back towards the door and looked back expectantly, when Killua didn’t follow he let out an annoyed sigh. “You really have no choice. You will come home, or I’ll make you come.”  
Killua felt his heartbeat quicken as a response to the threat of violence.  
“I’m not coming home to an empty house while your off killing people. I- “  
“Mom and dad are coming home this year, grandpa too. We are spending Christmas together as a family.” Illumi said cutting off Killua. He placed an ice-cold hand on his brother’s left shoulder, purposely coming between him and Gon.  
“Come home now.” Illumi demanded strengthening his grip on Killua who was zoned out, still letting the words sink in.  
“No please you can’t, we were supposed to be spending Christmas together this year.” Gon countered desperately. He clung to Illumi’s top in a fruitless attempt to get him to understand, knowing full well how the argument was going to end.  
“Without Killua I have no one to spend Christmas with.” Gon confessed. He was angry at himself getting worked up about something so stupid, Christmas just meant so much to him. Gon felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. Illumi of course flat out ignored him, all Illumi cared about was Killua.  
“Gon they’re my family. You don’t know how long it’s been. Since we’ve spent a Christmas together.” Killua said putting his hands in his pockets, then proceeding to follow his brother out the door.  
“But we just got everything ready.” Gon retorted.  
“I’m sorry.” Killua called, but he was already practically out the door. Before Gon could come up with his usual cheerful response the door had slammed shut. He had left before Gon could even say goodbye. In the dark room Gon let out a quiet murmur to himself.  
“Merry Christmas Killua.”

Gon tried to be happy, to reassure himself that Killua was going to have a happy Christmas with his family. Then Gon’s thoughts drifted back to his own relatives, about whether aunt Mito was going to be ok. Whether he should be out there with his great grandma trying to help, Abe was getting older now how was she going to cope alone? Is it too late to get a boat back to the island? He let out a long sigh of defeat, nothing had turned out as he thought it would and he just felt like breaking down.

Gon dragged the discarded bags and sweets into the hallway and brought them back to his room. He didn’t feel like his usual self, all deflated and forlorn. Gon struggled to carry the big Christmas tree they had bought a week earlier into his room, he gave up collapsing on the floor. This should have been easy for him as an enhancer, but he didn’t want to risk breaking the tree by channelling his underdeveloped nen.  
The tears started to well up again, but he pushed them back and stubbornly strengthening his resolve. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Gon.”  
“Ahhhh!” Gon let out a little squeal, how had Hisoka managed to sneak up on him like that? He really should have been able to sense him. Hisoka smiled and gave him a little wave with his fingers.  
“Hi-Hisoka. You scared me.” Gon said looking up at Hisoka awkwardly.  
“You look like you need some help.” Hisoka chuckled.  
Now that Gon could get a proper look at Hisoka, he saw the bright red Santa’s hat over his head. That didn’t seem like his style at all. Just as Gon was about to push again, Hisoka picked up the tree in one hand and carried it into his room.  
“Umm Hisoka why would you do this for me? I mean I didn’t even think you celebrated Christmas. Isn’t it more for kids? Why would you be interested in-”  
Hisoka put a finger to Gon’s lips, such full pouty little lips. Oh, how he’d love to feel those soft hot lips against his skin.  
“Such curiosity. Of course, I’ll help, I simply wanted to see you smile.” Hisoka said giving the boy a warm comforting look.  
“But ummm.” Gon queried. Gon thought back to the limited time they’d spent together through the hunter trials when the magician was trying to crush him, get off on him or both. This didn’t seem right.  
Once they were in Gon’s room Hisoka asked, “So where’s Killua? You two are always together.”  
“He had to leave.”  
“How sad.” The magician commented.  
Gon was still weary of Hisoka at the back of his mind he knew Hisoka would and could kill him. Yet out of nowhere he found himself blurting out, “will you decorate the tree with me?”  
Once it was out, Gon gave the man a hopeful look. He knew he shouldn’t let his guard down but Hisoka hadn’t done anything weird so far and they knew each other, didn’t they? At least a little. Gon desperately didn’t want to spend Christmas eve on his own.  
Hisoka however would take any excuse to be in a room alone with Gon but hell if he’d let the boy know that. Excited shivers began to cover his body, as he thought about all the possibilities. What a silly boy.

Gon smiled sweetly as he started drifting into small talk, “your hat is really pretty Hisoka.”  
“Thank you.” Hisoka answered nodding his head so the bobble bounced on his back. He loved that the boy was still so immature his look of wonder was really something to be admired. The boy must really must give everything he does his all, even it seemed Christmas spirit.  
Gon shut the door absentmindedly and walked towards his bag of decorations.  
Hisoka’s eyes followed his new prey like a hawk’s looking around the room for any possible escape routes planning his actions carefully.  
Now when the boy’s back was turned seemed like the optimal time to strike…  
Hisoka pushed the boy against the wall making Gon knock his head painfully. Hisoka locked the boy in with his arms before holding his hands high above his head. He kept the boy’s hands held tight with one hand while he started to strip the boy of his clothes with the other. First his jacket, then his vest. Gon’s mind was screaming. He tried to push Hisoka away, even using his nen, but to no avail.  
“Stop. What? Hisoka let go.” Gon was beginning to get flustered and it started becoming apparent to him how much of a bad idea this really was. He flushed as when Hisoka took off his shorts to reveal his white underwear.  
“What are you doing?” Gon gasped alarmed as Hisoka began wrapping the red tinsel from one of the bags around his body starting at his exposed chest.  
“Decorating.” Hisoka answered with a devilish smirk on his face. His eyes were locked onto his knew ‘gift’ getting tangled in a mess of décor. He secured the boys legs and his arms tight against his body with his new festive red ‘rope’.  
“The tree. I ahhh. I said the tree. Please I. Please.” Gon whined struggling helplessly. Hisoka held Gon in place effortlessly. The boy had been stripped of all his clothes apart from his underpants and Hisoka licked his lips taking in the beautiful tanned spectacle.  
Gon let out a gasp and a moan as the tinsel rubbed roughly against his cold skin and brushed against his sensitive nipple. “Please I-ahh please stop.”  
“What’s wrong Gon? You’re getting so loud all of a sudden.” Hisoka cooed, blowing more cold air on to his already sensitive chest. Gon’s nipples were beginning to pucker and he trembled slightly.  
Hisoka bent down and lapped at the boy before blowing and tickling his aroused flesh.  
“I can’t help it. I can’t.” Gon whimpered. He pushed against the elder’s hands, his hands warm against the coldness of the room. Hisoka looked down at Gon lustfully his fingers making soft circles around his vulnerable area.  
“Doesn’t that feel good Gon?” Instead of merely licking or tugging at the sensitive buds he took one into his mouth.  
“Ahhhh ow.” Gon screamed unapologetically. He felt little shocks travelling down his body the tinsel still holding him firmly in place.  
“I please Hisoka.” Gon whined pitifully. As the warm hands went down to pinch at his butt and place featherlight touches down his spine.  
“Please what Gon?” He replied.  
“Please don’t this, this was supposed to be my special time with Killua. I don’t want this.” Gon begged trying to move his hands. They must have been wrapped in tinsel at some point because he’d only now realised they were stuck at his side.  
Hisoka chortled softly, “you would have done something this perverted with your best friend. How dirty.”  
“No, I-I couldn’t do this with Killua.” Gon said feeling perverted hands rub soft circles into his hips and travel down his legs.  
“Why not?” Hisoka asked mischievously. Wrapping the tinsel over Gon’s eyes fashioned as a makeshift blindfold.  
“Because your… you. Please your hands!” Gon shrieked as one of Hisoka’s hands gently made their way into the virgin’s underwear. While the other kept him stood upright.  
Gon felt his knees become weak. He felt they could give way at any moment.  
“Perhaps your friend isn’t as dirty as you are, is that it?” Hisoka purred as he put his mouth to work sucking on Gon’s neck. Gon could feel Hisoka’s fleecy Santa hat rubbing softly across his chin and he had the sudden urge to lean into his touch and the soft fabric.  
“I’m dirty?” The boy said innocently. Letting his body tremble as Hisoka played with him inside his underpants. Hisoka smiled against Gon’s neck at his obvious naivety as he asked a second time.  
“Does it feel good Gon?”  
“Yes-Yes good.” Hearing those words come out of Gon’s mouth was almost magical.  
He tugged hard at Gon’s nipples with his sharp nails.  
“Ow, Hisoka please don’t that hurts.” Gon said frowning.  
“I’m sorry Gon, tell me where else does it hurt? Does it hurt here?” Hisoka suddenly tightened his hold around Gon’s weeping cock while touching and playing with the head.  
This made Gon jump forward in excitement. Kneading into Hisoka’s abusive touch.  
Gon could feel the deep painful way Hisoka’s nails were plucking at his chest. But the pain sent pleasure right to his dick making him moan and beg for more.  
Gon found he wasn’t cold anymore, his whole body was hot and tingly.  
Hisoka was so hard it was becoming intolerable. Watching the boy squirm and whine was driving him crazy.  
Hisoka stripped off his lower half as Gon tried in vain to peak from behind the tinsel. Hisoka let Gon’s hands free and then Gon found himself touching something fleshy and hard.  
“Do you know what this is Gon?” He teased as his cock pulsed in anticipation.  
“I umm.” Gon was blushing again now, his cheeks had turned a deep scarlet. He knew of course but to say it out loud like that would be embarrassing.  
“Go on tell me.” Hisoka coaxed in a quiet whisper against Gon’s ear. He moved his cock to rub against Gon’s own.  
“Your penis. Your penis is rubbing against mine.” Gon said meekly rutting against Hisoka with his hips.  
“Such a good boy.” Hisoka mused going back to rubbing the boys toned athletic body. Up over his hips and just above his cock. Gon moaned continuing to rub against the older man’s length desperate for friction.  
“Tell me Gon, do you touch yourself? You seem so sensitive and desperate down there.” The older man said his hand barely grazing the waistband of Gon’s underwear.  
“I touch myself.” Gon said quietly lowering his head a little in obvious shame.  
“Good, then you’ll know how to touch me.” Hisoka uttered, pinching at the boy’s cheeks before guiding the small hands nearer his erection.  
Gon had never touched someone before and his hands shook slightly. What would happen if he hurt Hisoka? Would Hisoka hurt him, kill him even? He had seen Hisoka kill men for less than that.  
Gon hurriedly cried out, “please I’ve never been with anyone before, I haven’t even had my first kiss yet. Can’t we go a bit slower?”  
Hisoka darted to those soft pert little lips like a man possessed, Gon shrieked in surprise and fear.  
Hisoka’s coarse harsh lips melded against the boys own seeking dominance. He ran his nails down the body of his new playmate roughly leaving marks panting with need. The gasp came that Hisoka had been looking for and he worked his tongue inside.  
Gon began to lean into the kiss tasting the sweetness of Hisoka’s mouth. It felt so hot and wrong but right at the same time.  
Hisoka was overwhelmed with a selfish need to possess Gon. He wanted to be his little fruits everything, be the one to kiss him, drive him then eventually end him. He pushed the boy’s head forward to meet his driving his tongue ever deeper into that wet pretty mouth. Hisoka was tired of their game and lacked the willpower to keep the boy on his feet. With one forceful push Gon fell backwards onto the carpet and continued to have his face subjugated and attacked. Lust burned in Hisoka’s soul like a fire needing to be quenched by Gon.  
Gon moaned deep into the magician’s mouth, he was becoming dizzy and desperate. He was wrapped in tinsel, so he couldn’t see and now he couldn’t breathe. The shock of been knocked off his feet turned to panic. The man was on top of him crushing his chest and he couldn’t even gasp for air. He tried to whine and cry out for oxygen, but it was lost in all the panting and groaning. The passion and a sudden giddiness made Gon feel weak and horny like it was fuelling his need for pleasure.  
Luckily Hisoka noticed before Gon could pass out and put both his legs at either side of Gon hovering above his waist. Hisoka noticed the boy became more needy and excited when he’d cut off his air supply, leading him to entwine a piece of the tinsel around his neck playfully and pull his head forward.  
“Having fun?” Hisoka jested wickedly stopping to let the boy recover.  
“Yes.” Gon answered breathlessly. Gon’s crotch area was starting to get tight and painful. He grinded up into the body above him dying to get some relief.  
Hisoka ran a feather light touch down the boys aching manhood tickling him through the fabric. The boy jumped at the touch obviously as ticklish as he was sensitive.  
He tied the boy’s hands above his head partly with tinsel and some of his bungee gum. Hisoka finally pulled the fabric of Gon’s underwear down, inch by inch, so slowly the boy thought he would weep. Smiling at what he had planned the man brought his hands up instead to the boy’s armpits.  
When Gon figured out what the man was doing so close to his more vulnerable areas he started to struggle.  
“No please don’t.” Gon pleaded but the red-haired magician payed him no mind. He was on the boy in an instant tickling him harshly, constantly moving his fingers to the boy’s tummy, his neck and his toes. Gon tittered in fits fighting and pulling at his ties he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Panic flared up in him as the taunting became insufferable.  
“I hahaha. Please I- haha stop.” Soon enough he couldn’t breathe or cry out for help just laughing madly. Tears began to fall down his cheeks.  
Hisoka left one hand tickling Gon while the other ran down the boys forgotten member. Gon felt the same tickling sensation that was all over his body on the head of his cock and down the shaft.  
The boy thrusted up part giggling, part whining. It was his own personal torture.  
“Had enough?” Hisoka asked gripping Gon’s penis forcefully in his hand again and removing the other from under Gon’s arm.  
“Yes, please touch me Hisoka.” Gon replied moving his hips. Hisoka began moving his hand back and forth over Gon giving him some much-needed friction.  
“Do you want to cum?” Hisoka inquired getting much tighter and faster wanking Gon off.  
Gon nodded a body of sweat, heat and anguish.  
“Then cum.” Hisoka whispered bringing the tinsel blindfold down the boy’s neck to choke him and quickened his pace over Gon’s shaft. Gon wanted to grasp at his throat and remove the tight rough tinsel constricting his breathing, but he couldn’t his arms were still tied. The tinsel was so tight the world was going black and he could see stars.  
“Oh god please.” Gon whimpered with his last ounce of air. Then he felt white hot heat cloud his vision and cover his dick.  
“Hisoka.” He moaned wordlessly his eyes closing tight, listening to his blood thrum in his ears. Gon was in heaven he spurted his love all over Hisoka’s hands in quick succession finally finding his release.

“How naughty.” The magician said licking Gon’s cum off his fingers. Gon couldn’t quite hear him, he was numb and spaced out. Gon never thought he’d cum like that even on his own, so powerful and sudden that his body was still quaking. But the tingling all over his body had become more insistent and he felt it wouldn’t be long until he was hard all over again. Hisoka unwrapped the tinsel from around Gon’s arms, instead wrapping it around his midriff. Then finally released his nen watching Gon recover. The teens chest was moving at a quicker rate than usual and he kept his eyes closed indicating he was exhausted.  
“I think it’s my turn.” Hisoka breathed in a low dangerous voice. He grabbed Gon’s arms and pulled him up into a sitting position then forced him up into a kneel. Gon was startled his big eyes opening wide, ready and a little frightened.  
“Wha-What.” Gon asked hesitantly. He got no response, so he grasped Hisoka’s manhood with one hand.  
“Not like that.” Hisoka scolded him pushing Gon’s hands away.  
“Then ho-“ Hisoka jammed his length into Gon’s open mouth tensing as he was met with confused gargling and the edges of small blunt teeth. Once the immediate shock was over Gon’s jaw went lax and he curled his wet lips around his teeth giving Hisoka better access.  
Gon’s cheeks reddened as he came to terms with what was happening, Hisoka was fucking his mouth. The cock was pushed deeper and deeper still prodding the back of his throat. Gon choked and gagged fighting to be set free.  
“Just relax and it’ll be easier on you.” Hisoka said proudly, snickering, as he watched the teen struggle to take his length. There was no way Hisoka was going to let go after all that preparation.  
This was happening, so Gon was going to have to adapt. He fucked the boy’s mouth almost casually as the boy let out the sweetest grunts and groans. Hisoka had almost forgotten the boy was a virgin and this might even be his first time seeing a fully-grown member up close. He decided to be a little gentler stroking the boy’s dark spiky hair and locking eyes with him, throwing him a naughty smile. Gon’s eyes softened as he attempted to smile back enjoying the care and consideration the older man was showing him.  
“Does it taste like a candy cane?” Hisoka teased coating the back of Gon’s throat in thick pre-cum.  
Gon moaned in reply, his taste buds coated with something musky and manly. Gon couldn’t help but grunt as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure bliss. He was a young virgin being used, fucked for the first time. The rhythm seemed to go on forever.  
“It tastes good doesn’t it?” Hisoka stated, a declaration rather than a question. Before Gon could reply he started thrusting roughly again. He tried to show the boy as much mercy as he could, but he wasn’t going to last long. Hisoka wailed with pleasure as Gon’s wet hole invited him in. He looked down at the confident, self-assured boy below him turned all meek and submissive for his cock. Those soft wet lips working his hardon like it was a delicious treat. Gon’s innocent eyes peered up at him though his haze of ecstasy never leaving his own. Hisoka quickly reached breaking point.  
“Fuck Gon oow fuck.” He struggled to keep pace with his thrusting as he started moving faster. Hisoka couldn’t be sure whether he was hurting the boy, but he was definitely bruising his throat. He grabbed Gon’s head with both hands and let the warm wet heat consume him. He came hard down the boy’s throat, so deep that Gon had no choice but to swallow. When he came down from his high he removed his length and Gon proceeded to cough and splutter.  
“That felt so good.” Gon said as Hisoka pulled the small tinsel critter into his arms. Gon cuddled and grasped Hisoka instinctively longing for a romantic embrace. Hisoka readjusted his hat  
chuckling slightly at the day’s events, letting the virgin’s head fall lazily on his chest as he held him close. “I didn’t really expect you to enjoy it.” Hisoka remarked honestly.  
Gon let out a soft little growl as he nuzzled against the material covering the killer’s soft chest.  
“Hope we can do this again some time.” Hisoka whispered, but Gon was already sound asleep. He was completely out before Hisoka could even kiss him goodnight. Hisoka let out a quiet sigh. Hisoka murmured softly to himself.  
“Merry Christmas Gon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than normal, so oneshot? This is the best I could do so if it's bad I tried.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
